


Changes

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle: tropes [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I’ve done a lot of awful things in my life, and part of me wonders if I deserve to have this, us, after having done those things.”





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> For a [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabble cycle prompt: enemies to lovers.
> 
> Also for [femslashficlets](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: second chances.

As she sat across from Dot at dinner, smiling at her, one of her hands laced with the other woman’s, a thought snuck into her mind that she didn’t deserve this. Her smile faltered and she tried to push the thought away, but the memories of being at Valentine’s side kept creeping in. 

“Are you alright, Maryse?”

“I’m just thinking.”

“Want to talk about it?”

Maryse frowned and pulled her hand away. She was quiet for several minutes, her eyes darting around the Hunter’s Moon where they had been having their date. There was a time where this had been a downworlder only establishment, where shadowhunters, runed or deruned were unwelcome. But as she looked around, she could see shadowhunters and downworlders mingling together. Her eyes fell on Dot once more and she thought about how there would have been a time where she would have preferred death to having dinner with a warlock. 

“I’ve done a lot of awful things in my life,” Maryse finally answered. “And part of me wonders if I deserve to have this, us, after having done those things.”

“People change, Maryse, and I know that you no longer the person you were back then. We wouldn’t be sitting here today if you were.” Dot smiled softly and took Maryse’s hand, pressing a soft kiss to it. “You’re working on making yourself a better person, and I think that’s what truly matters.”

Maryse couldn’t help but smile at Dot. “Thank you.”


End file.
